


Merry Christmas

by Mycrofat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 403, M/M, Merry Christmas, take care of him
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycrofat/pseuds/Mycrofat





	Merry Christmas

又是一年的圣诞节。  
Mycroft安静地坐在壁炉边，手里拿着酒杯，什么也不想地凝视着火堆，不时小啜一口。  
今年对于Mycroft来说可能是最轻松的一年。没有什么高智商的头号罪犯要应对，Sherlock和John忙着在贝克街照顾客人和Rosie，221B一片温馨，更不用担心Eurus的秘密被发现，或者是她又提出了什么危险的要求。除了MI5上下都知道了Holmes家不止有个有嗑药史专爱惹麻烦的高智商弟弟，还个精神不正常的疯狂妹妹。Mycroft在Eurus一连害死了5人后花了一定的精力说服了上层，最终总算保全了妹妹的性命--当然过于明显的引导是不可取的，如果他还想继续在官场混下去。总之，难得的闲暇终于让Mycroft可以全然地放松下来，享受一个静谧的节日。  
安静的房间里突然响起手机短信声。Mycroft从一片空寂中回过神，从衣服口袋里掏出了手机。  
“Merry Christmas-G.”  
看到DI Lestrade的名字Mycroft的呼吸停滞了一瞬，心脏在胸膛里不受控制地快速跳动，随即暗自指责自己的反应。自从Lestrade从Sherrinford把他带出来送他回家那天开始，探长似乎对他多了点注意力，时不时地总找机会和他见面、偶尔发些消息。Mycroft现在还记得Lestrade是怎么把咨询侦探这个机会扔给了还在整日迷茫的Sherlock面前，就连他这个做哥哥的对他有害的嗜好都无所适从。他更不会忘记Sherlock假死前名誉扫地的那一阵，Lestrade无论背负了多大的压力也选择相信Sherlock，在他有限有能力下帮助他弟弟。这样的人，Mycroft是对他充满敬意的。  
而Lestrade对于他的关注是出于Sherlock的要求。那其实完全没有必要，Mycroft在察觉的当下有点生气。他和Lestrade本就毫无共同点，要不是Sherlock他们不会有什么交集，而且两人连朋友都谈不上，他并不需要Lestrade泛滥的好意--如果是同情那更糟。他经历过更差的境地，不需要什么俗套的安慰，他完全可以自己面对。  
手指选中了短消息，喝下了杯里剩下的酒，按下了删除键。  
他意外于Sherlock的转变，但也实在讨厌他的多管闲事。他自己有了John的陪伴，就开始管起了Mycroft的闲事，或许这是对他这个做哥哥管得他太紧的报复？Mycroft皱紧了眉毛决定不再多想。  
不知是喝了第几杯，Mycroft的视线开始有点模糊。但今天是圣诞夜，没人会责怪一个在圣诞夜略微放纵的人，更何况Mycroft确定今晚他一定能安心睡觉，不受恶梦的打扰。撑起有点沉重的身体，Mycroft站着伸了个懒腰，步伐不稳地朝卧室走去。  
用了仅剩的力气洗漱完后，Mycroft整了整睡衣躺进了被子里，想起明天是个休息天满意地咕哝了声闭上了眼。  
在等待睡意卷走他最后一丝意识时，床头柜上的手机又响起了轻脆的提示声。Mycroft不满地转过身点开了屏幕。  
“And a Happy New Year-G.”Lestrade有时候是个非常固执的人。原本下垂的嘴角不禁朝两边扬起，安静的房里响起了Mycroft轻柔的笑声。没有细想，Mycroft拨通了对方的号码。  
“哦！Mycroft？没想到你打来了。”隔着手机也能从Lestrade的声音里听到他的笑意。  
“DI Lestrade，你连续发了这么多消息，我要是再不回就有点太不礼貌了。”Mycroft的声音有点无力，过多的酒精让他失去了对自己身体的控制力，也影响了他的思考能力，他只希望自己听起来不那么“不像他自己”。  
听筒里传来Lestrade的嗤笑声。“你只会有礼貌地无视我，就像之前每次我试着和你聊天时那样。”  
“我知道你是个好人，探长先生。”Mycroft轻叹一声阖上了眼，几个月来头一次感到了浓重的睡意，可能他的确喝多了。“但是别自找麻烦了，我不是你的责任，你不用把Sherlock的话放在心上。”  
“这个么。。。Sherlock的确有说过让我照顾你，他说，你并没有你看上去的这么强大。但是。。。”Lestrade迟疑了半天，在Mycroft快要睡着时他的声音再次响起：“好吧，今天是圣诞节。”  
“。。。嗯。”Mycroft不明所以地回答了声。  
“Sherlock的确有说过让我照看你，但估计他不是指我所想的那种方式。”  
“嗯。。。”Mycroft知道自己是真喝多了，不然他怎么会听不懂Lestrade的话？等了一会，话筒里还是Lestrade的沉默。  
“你想说什么，Lestrade探长？我没。。。没明白。。。”Mycroft想了想，决定还是换个清醒的时间再说比较好，他现在连舌头都要动不了了。“Lestrade，不好意思，可能我现在的状态不太适合重要的谈话，我觉得我们是不是可以。。。”  
“Mycroft，你愿意给个机会和我约会吗？”  
“什么？”Mycroft睁开了眼睛想要支起身体，晕眩感让他跌了回去。“不！我可不想吐在床上！”  
“Mycroft。。。你喝醉了。”这不是询问的语气。  
“没有。”Mycroft迅速回答。  
话筒里传来Lestrade的笑声。“那你同意吗？”  
“什么？”  
“一起喝杯咖啡，吃个饭？”  
“吃饭？好，我们换个时间再谈。”  
“那我们明天见？”  
“好，明天。”  
“早知道你喝醉了这么好说话，我应该早点找机会灌你酒的，Mycroft。”Lestrade的声音充满了惊讶和得意。  
“哼，你休想用酒精跟我交易什么。不管你是谁。”  
“晚安，Mycroft.”  
“晚安，探长”


End file.
